


HillTop Manor

by AshMcK26



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMcK26/pseuds/AshMcK26
Summary: Jaqueline Audry McGee (Jackie) is a 22 yr old girl who was adopted from California by a family in Japan. She recently moved from Tokyo to a small town right outside LA, called Dreadford. Later on, she discovers a power no one has ever seen before. Her BFF Chloe works for the LAPD and her boss recently picked up a cold case back from the 1950s about a manor on the hilltop of the town. What happens when she finds out her power is related to the Manor? What will she do? Will Chloe find out?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I flipped on the TV after coming home from my day shift at “Franco's Italian Restaurant” where I work as a waitress.

I looked down at my phone to see Jackson calling me. I pick it up and answer with a tired “Hello?”, as he answers with, “Hey Jackie, how was work? Busy as ever?”, he said. I never understood how Jackson could be so energetic even after a full 9 to 5 shift at work.

Jackson and I have been friends since, well, forever. I remember the first time he ever met me was when I moved here. “I can’t believe it's been almost two months since you’ve moved in!” I laughed at his comment. “Yeah. I never expected a little town such as Dreadford could be so nice. On the plus side of everything, it's only a few minutes to Los Angeles, so I can at least see Chloe at the PD.” I laughed half-heartedly. “How much is rent-paying this month?”, of course, I knew where this was going.

I’ve just moved from Tokyo about two months ago and have been struggling to get on my feet here. I met Jackson at a bar when I moved here. He gave me some cash to get me started on my new life. “I’m fine Jackson, I can cut-” “No Jackie, I’m not taking ‘No’ for an answer again. You know good and well that I will give you money anyways. So how much?” I shook my head. “He doubled it this month,” I said in a shaky voice. I knew I was screwed for money this month and there was no way I could say no to Jackson about money this month, so I agreed to it.

With that, he hung up. I glanced over to the TV and watched the news. A little while later I fell asleep. I woke up to look at the brightly lit TV. Then I saw something catch my eye, Chloe was on TV! I turned up the volume to listen more. “My boss gave me a Cold case to work on. It’s based on an old 1950s murder massacre in the old Hilltop Manor originally owned by Mark Iplier, a famous actor back in the 1950s. If you know any relatives that were alive at the time and knows anything please call the LAPD and ask for Decker, thank you.”

Relatives. That word stuck in my head. I didn’t even know my family. I just lived with some pro hero named Hawks for a while before I moved here. Hawks and the other pro hero’s were like family. I groan and look at the time. 12:07. Great!


	2. Chloe and Jackson

This is what Jackson looks like

Jackson

(his POV)

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It’s Chloe.

I mean I don’t hate Chloe but sometimes she can be a bit…. What's the word…. Pushy? I mean she’s known for her interrogations and cases, but when I’m around her, she looks intimidating. I answer the phone with a shaky hello.

“Hey didn’t you say that Jackie was going to take pictures at that Manor?” It was true, yes, but I know that Jackie hates being disturbed when doing shoots. “Ummm nope, I never did.”

“I know you're lying. I need you to tell her that she can’t go up there because it’s now the government’s property since I’m taking the case.” at that point, I knew she was going to call Jackie. “What's so important about this cold case anyways, no one has heard nothing about that manor since I don’t know, the 1950s.”

She sighed in frustration because she has to explain. “There has been activity there recently. People have seen lights on in that manor… others say that they’ve seen an outline of a man walking throughout the manor. One of the major events that have happened was some heard glass shattering.”

“Sounds like a haunted manor to me Chlo,” I said trying to hold back a laugh. Keyword. **_Trying_**. “You know that shoot was supposed to be a big pay for Jackie and now she has to cancel on her client because you’ve already closed off the manor, nice job” “I wanted to start on this case ASAP and you know that. It’s her boss’s fault that he assigned her that shoot.” We argued back and forth for a while saying why Chloe went ahead with the case and could not have waited a day or more. “Fine whatever Jackson. I will let her do that shoot.” she sighed and hung up. I smile to myself because I won the argument. 


	3. The Photographer and the Shadow Man

Chapter 3 thumbnail

I was so excited about my big pay today! A married couple wanted their pictures taken outside of the Hilltop Manor. I mean I’ve heard the stories about that place, but I newlyweds! I’m your photographer Jackie. You are such a cute couple!”, they laughed and said thank you as we opened the gates. I looked around in awe of the outside. “If you don’t mind we can start outside?” they nodded in agreement.

-time skippero-

The shoot was amazing!

I’m currently doing a happy dance inside my head right now. The couple has already left maybe about 10 minutes ago so now I’m left alone outside in the freaking dark! (Foreshadow much?) I feel light patterns of raindrops coming down and I KNEW for a fact, for I, was a la SCREWED!

The only place I could take shelter was in that abandoned manor or run to my car fast and get all of the equipment wet. I chose the manor and I don’t care if I get killed at this point because I was getting drenched standing in the middle of the yard. I ran up to the cover porch and shivered from the coldness. I knocked on the door to see if anybody was home. And If you guessed right, then there wasn’t anybody there, at least that’s what I thought. I tried to open the door and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I set down my stuff and closed the door with a not-so-quiet BANG! I jumped at the action I did and looked around to see if anyone heard me.

  
I got my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight. I started to look around the entryway. So I decided to look around the place. There were so many old paintings and antiques that were placed around the manor. I somehow ended up in a Library of some sort and decided to look in there. It was very dusty (*cough cough* BEN!! *cough cough*) in that room.

Books were scattered everywhere, files were on the floor, and the thing I found the weirdest of all… was a crime board thing of who did what and had what. Like it's the game “Clue” all up in here (A/N: author-chan has died from laughter) like seriously what in the flying frick happened here?! Then that’s when the wooden floor started creaking... Someone else was here, and they’re probably trying to kill me. I grabbed a ruler and a hardcover book for a weapon. Why did I grab a book? That’s what I still ask myself to this day. I hid behind a bookcase ready to strike my attacker. I could see a man coming in through the reflection on a small mirror, but little did I know that person I hit with a book, changed the way I see society today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my quotev! My user is Ash McK! Also, thank u guys for da kudos as I attempt to try and remember my other story from quotev that I am desperately trying to recover at the momento!!!


End file.
